Jess and Duncan
by TheBoglies
Summary: A wee story about Jess and Duncan - by: Monarch Mad
1. Part 1

Duncan was up at six, he couldn't sleep; he was so excited, nervous too. He'd been milling over the idea for months now, wondering when the right time was to ask, ask Jess to marry him. He was so happy with Jess and loved her so much, some days he just wanted to shout it from the rooftops, so everyone would know. Things were different with Jess, he didn't have to pretend to be somebody else, and she loved him for who he was, even when he got things totally wrong.

Duncan sat there, staring into space in the kitchen as Ewan walked in, "Alright mate!" he got no reply

"Dunc!"

"What, er, what was that, did you say something?"

"You look like your in another world mate, are you ok?" questioned Ewan.

"Can you keep a secret?" whispered Duncan

"Of course I can, what's going on."

"Well...I'm going to ask Jess to marry me!!" his voice shot up into a high-pitched tone, he couldn't hold it in, he was too excited.

"Wow, congratulations mate!!!" Ewan patted Duncan on the shoulder

"Do you think she'll say yes?" said Duncan in a worrying voice.

"Listen mate, she loves you, she can't keep away." Said Ewan smiling.

"Thanks; there's just one thing I'm worried about."

"Don't worry, I'll be your bridesmaid."

"Very funny!"

"What is it, then?"

"Golly!!!" they both said at the same time

"What about him?" Jess walked in

"Hi...nothing" said Duncan suspiciously, "Anyway, I thought we could do something together after work together."

"That'd be great, can you help me with the hay outside and we can decide what."

"I'd had an idea on that front already" said Duncan

Jess laughed, "Well as long as it's not like the last time, when we went clubbing with your Auntie Liz, well if you call clubbing pensioners disco dancing night in the village."

Ewan burst out in laughter

I'll be out in a minute, there's something I have to do first" Duncan looked worried

"Good luck mate!" said Ewan.

On the way into the hall, Duncan rehearsed what to say, "Golly, well it's about Jess... Golly, I've been with Jess, OH Golly, what am I going to say."

Golly tapped him on the back, "Were you calling my name, lad"

"Yes" said Duncan bravely, "I have to ask you something very important."

"Go ahead!"

"Here it goes... it's about Jess. I love her so much, Golly and well after Irene, I thought that was it, but with Jess, I've never felt that before. I want to be with her all the time and I'd hate myself if anything happened to her. She's all that matters to be, I'd give up everything to be with her and she makes me so happy, and if you'd let me I'd like to spend my whole life proving to her how much I love her."

"That was quite a speech, lad" said Golly wiping a tear away from his eye.

"I know you didn't want us to be together, but your ok with it now, I want to marry her Golly, with all my heart."

"I'm not going to stop you, I've never seen the two of you so happy, even when you're apart for the day your miserable, I'd be delighted for you to ask Jess to marry you."

"Thanks Golly" Duncan ran outside

"YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Golly could hear a massive scream from outside; he shook his head and laughed.

Later that evening, Jess heard the bell ring in the croft. "Just a minute" she shouted from upstairs

Duncan checked he was looking ok and checked the ring was in his pocket.

"Hiya" Jess kissed him on the cheek as he gave her a beautiful bunch of hand picked flowers.

"They're beautiful, Thank you, Ill just grab my jacket. Bye Dad" shouted Jess as she left the croft. Golly came to the top of the stairs and winked at Duncan, mouthing out, "Good Luck"

"So where are we off to, then?" said Jess

"You'll see"

Duncan led them up to the top of the hill; it was a warm summer's night, rare for Glenbogle, no clouds in the sky, all the stars were shining brightly, brighter than usual, glistening almost.

"Put this on," said Duncan as he handed Jess a blindfold

"What?"

"Please" said Duncan

Jess reluctantly agreed as he led her up to the top of a hill, they were both giggling, falling over several times on the way.

Finally, they were there. Jess just laughed for a second, wondering if it was another pink chiffon surprise, like that mad room he had decorated.

Duncan removed her blindfold to reveal a beautiful spread of food and a big blanket lay on the ground with tiny white lights around it. The blanket was covered with cushions; it looked like something out of a fairytale, it was amazing, so beautiful.

"I thought we could look at the stars," said Duncan smiling.

"That's a great idea, it looks so beautiful, what's the celebration?"

"Every day is an occasion with you"

Jess looked at him sweetly, "I love you"

"I love you too, now let's get something to eat" said Duncan

After they'd tucked into the amazing food, they lay back and watched the stars.

"Duncan, you're awful fidgety, is something the matter?" said Jess

"No, stand up a second"

"Why?" said Jess

"Please!"

"Ok then" she stood up and as she did Duncan bent down on one knee.

"Duncan!" she said, she was surprised yet happy too.

"Jess, you make me so happy and I love you so much and I can't stand to be apart from you for a second. You make me feel different than anyone else did, you make me feel stronger, happier, nice inside" Tears trickled down Jess's face, tears of happiness.

"Even when we had only just got together, I felt different, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to make you as happy as you make me; so, Jess, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?

"Duncan" she said smiling, "You make me so happy and I love you so much. Of course I will" she wiped more tears away as Duncan took out a small red box from his top pocket and produced a beautiful engagement ring. He took her hand and slid it on her finger, it fitted perfectly. She pulled him up and they shared a passionate kiss.

Suddenly they heard a noise coming from the bush, a popping sound. Ewan came running out with a flowing bottle of champagne, "Congratulations!!!" he shouted.

"Take it away Paul," shouted Duncan as Golly and Molly came running out with Lexie close behind.

They watched on as fireworks shot into the sky, although Jessica and Duncan were oblivious to it, their eyes transfixed on each others as they kissed whilst the others looked on, "I'm glad she chose Duncan" said Golly, "He loves her so much, look how happy they are, this is one relationship that's going to last forever" Molly smiled totally agreeing with what he was saying.

For a second, they looked at the stars and as Ewan put some music on the happy couple danced in the moonlight.

"By the way, Ewan offered to be bridesmaid." Said Duncan. They both broke out in laughter, they were so happy, so in love. It was like a dream, their best dream come true, they couldn't believe it was true, but it was.

"Jessica McKay, has a ring to it; don't you think?"

Duncan nodded, "Oh, it sure does!"

They continued dancing, looking at each other knowing they were going to be together forever.


	2. Part 2

**Jess and Duncan**

**PART 2**

"I can't believe we're engaged, "said Jessica excitedly as she jumped around in her pajamas, it was the morning after they had got engaged and although everyone else had terrible hangovers she was up on cloud nine. She came over to the settee where Duncan was sitting, "Well; budge up then," Duncan shuffled over, " Love you, "she said as she reached for the phone to call her mother and let her know the fantastic news. Duncan pulled her back,

"I love you too."

"Ahh,"she gave him a kiss, and then suddenly the doorbell rang

"I'll get that," she said jumping up," fiancée!" Duncan smiled. He couldn't believe his luck.

Jess pulled the door back looking at her fantastic, massive engagement ring. It was so beautiful

"Hermione," she said shocked and tried to shut the door in her

Duncan jumped up and went and stood by Jess

"What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life,"

She smirked at Jess as she slowly closed the door behind her, they looked at each other shocked, they couldn't believe it, and it was like a nightmare, what were they going to do?


	3. Part 3

**PART 3**

Hermione sat on the settee

"Get out!" shouted Jess

" Make me!" said Hermione as she got out of her seat

She walked over to Jess

"Hermione, I love Jess, not you," said Duncan, Hermione looked at him sadly

" I am not making a mistake, me and jess are going to be together, whether you like it or not."

Hermione started crying

" Oh, don't turn on the water works," said jess

" Hermione, please, just go. One day you'll make someone very happy. That persons not me though."

" I understand." She wiped the tears away from her face and walked away, she turned to jess

" I hope you realize just how lucky you are."

"Don't worry, I do, every day."

Hermione closed the door

"I mean that you know," she kissed Duncan

That was one obstacle dealt with but would they ever tie the knot.


	4. Part 4

Everyone was sitting around the kitchen table as Lexie rushed in, "I've got some great news, Archie's coming home."

"For good!" said Molly excitedly.

"No, Molly, for Jessica's and Duncan's wedding, we're still leaving."

"Well, that's great news, isn't it Duncan," said Jess breaking the long silence.

Duncan nodded

"So, have you set the date yet," said Lexie, I need to tell Archie."

"We're not sure yet," said Duncan

"Well, I'm ready when you are," said jess smiling.

"We better start making arrangements then," said Duncan excitedly

"Go on then, ask him," said Jess, nudging Duncan

"Ewan, I was wondering if you'd like to be best man at the wedding."

"Are you serious Dunc,"

Duncan nodded.

"I'd be honoured."

"Lexie, I'd really like you to be bridesmaid" said Jess

"That'd be lovely," said Lexie

Jess and Duncan both wanted a small but spectacular wedding; they wanted to be around the people they loved, their family and their friends.

"Archie!" Lexie shouted as she ran up the path to meet him, she'd missed him so much.

"Lexie," he gave her a big hug as Molly, Paul, Duncan, Jess and Ewan followed behind.

"I'd forgotten how much I'd missed this place," said Archie to Molly

"Duncan, I didn't know you had it in you, taking the long walk up the aisle."

He turned to molly

"Mother, how have you been, how's everyone."

"Great, it's fantastic to have you home, where you belong."

Seeing Glenbogle made him almost wish he wasn't leaving, leaving his friends and family. Would another highland wedding make him change his mind, make him realise what he'd miss if he left. He wouldn't be able to watch Paul run the estate, he wouldn't be close to his mother, he wouldn't be able to watch Jess and Duncan attempt to handle married life. He thought back to that day he first met Paul and how he had said to Golly that he didn't know how he ever thought he could live away from Glenbogle, could he?


	5. Part 5

"**Right, here's the to do list," said Jess with a clipboard in her hand. She was secretly enjoying all the organizing. "Firstly there's the catering, then the venue,"**

**Duncan interrupted, "You're so sweet."**

"**I am not," she said sternly trying not to laugh. She couldn't believe she was actually getting married, she just wanted everything to be perfect, they both did.**

**Archie was out sitting by the loch, "Arch, you ok," Lexie came walking over. "Yeah, it's just being here, being with all of you it's making me think."**

"**You don't want to leave, do you."**

"**Lex, this is where I grew up, where I met you, fell in love, got married."**

"**It's your home Arch, it's where you belong. Not in some Spanish villa away from your family."**

"**I know, I love you so much." said Archie hugging Lexie.**

"**Right, I've phoned the caterers and everything's under control for tomorrow." said Jess to Duncan. "Is your stag night sorted," Duncan nodded. "Don't be getting tied to any lampposts now." She said as she kissed his cheek.**

"**I wish he would stay Golly, I know it's selfish but I need him here, Glenbogle needs him." Said Molly as she picked roses for Jess' bouquet.**

"**I know," said Golly putting his arm around her, "If Jessica or Duncan were to move away I'd be devastated too." **

"**Archie, what's this meeting all about," Molly said intrigued**

"**Sit down mother, I've got some news." He took hold of Lexie's hand, "Lexie and I have decided to stay in Glenbogle, I've spoken to Paul about it and we're going to run the estate together." he said with a big smile.**

"**Oh Archie, Lexie that's the most wonderful news, I'm so happy for you."**

"**Right then, see you tomorrow," said Duncan to Jess**

"**Have a great hen night!" he shouted as Jess, Lexie and Molly jumped in a taxi.**

**He couldn't believe he was getting married to this amazing woman tomorrow. But first he had to try and survive his stag night!!!!**


End file.
